All Of My Heart
by AndrewStorm
Summary: Let them talk and talk and talk ; Let them say what they want; We will laugh at the thought they don't know what we've got; Every year that goes by, a year older we are; You'll still be beautiful then, bless your beautiful heart


**(A.N. I have been listening to Sleeping With Sirens, And all other bands like them for a while and finally decided to incorporate the songs into my writing. This story was actually written then the song added later. Please let me know what you think. I will take ideas and requests but i cant promise when they will be written)**

_**Hope you always believe**_

_**You still have all of my**_  
_**You still have all of my**_  
_**You still have all my heart**_

_**You still have all of my**_  
_**You still have all of my**_  
_**You still have all my heart**_

_**Let them talk and talk and talk**_  
_**Let them say what they want**_  
_**We will laugh at the thought they don't know what we've got**_  
_**Every year that goes by, a year older we are**_  
_**You'll still be beautiful then, bless your beautiful heart**_

_**They'll talk and talk and talk**_  
_**How crazy is it?**_  
_**Someone could waste their whole life, helplessly,**_  
_**Just patiently waiting for a love like you and me**_

_**-excerpt from All Of My Heart by Sleeping With Sirens**_

All Of My Heart:

Sirius looked down the hall nervously. Him and James had detention, Peter was sick. So Remus had the Full Moon alone.

Sirius told Moony that if he talked to the Professor and reschedule, but the ember-eyed boy said no. He said he had done it since he was 5 and it was no bother.

But here Sirius was, pacing in the halls before their first class, waiting for his best mate.

"Mister Black, please come to class" Said the Professor, Sirius didn't even register who.

James gave Sirius a pat on the back.

"He's fine. Maybe the Nurse was busy and didn't get checked out quickly." He reassured. Sirius chewed on his nails all class, something Blacks would never do.

"Mister Black" a voice said. Sirius jumped as did James. Dumbledore stood at the door. "Please come with me" All the students giggled till they saw Sirius looked like a wrech. A few stopped their laughing.

"Wh-where are we going, Headmaster?" Sirius asked.

"The Medical Ward." Dumbledore answered with a weak smile. There was no twinkle in his eyes.

They got to the large room and there was Remus's mum and dad. Sirius panicked.

"Mister Black" smiled a Mediwitch. "Or, may i call you Sirius? Possibly Padfoot?" the Black's heart started pounding in his chest. No one called him that but his best mates.

"Whatever you want, ma'am" He responded.

"Sirius, this way please" She waved for him to follow. Remus mum was crying and looking at Sirius like the doctor that could kill or save her son. Remus's dad glared indifferently.

"w-what can i-Rem!" Remus was laying on a bed, whiter than the sheets. His eyes were closed and he looked ill.

"He was found in his usual spot, still and lifeless, as a human. He called out for 'Padfoot' and when i asked people about that name they said i should seek you out." The Mediwitch explained.

"Remus" Sirius went to his best friends side, grabbing his hand. as he touched the skin the mediwitch jumped.

"Any contact has caused him to wake up screaming in... pain" Apparently, she was wrong, Remus stayed asleep, but sighed contently.

"Miss Lupin, Mister Lupin, will you come in here please" She called. The parents of the ill boy came in.

"Sirius, release the boy. Mister Lupin, take the same hand." John Lupin did as directed. Remus's eyes opened, blood shot, and he yelled, throat tearing, heart wrenching yell. John dropped the hand and Remus went back to his sleeping. The same thing happened with his Mum.

"Sirius, take the boys hand" Miss Lupin was a crying mess seeing her son in so much pain.

"please, Healer, i cant take it any more." She sobbed. Sirius took the hand. Remus sighed contently, and even tightened his grip on the boy.

"Sirius, you are dismissed from all the rest of your classes. I am going to contact someone who is a professional in this field"

Ah hour later Remus woke up. He jumped awake, pulling the hand he was connected to onto the bed with him.

"Gosh, Remmy. inappropriate" Sirius chaste him.

"Oh, Merlin, I'm sorry." He intended on letting the Black go. "I, I cant let go of you."

"Why not?"

"I don't know. Its like, i feel sick even thinking about it."

"Hold my hand as long as you need to. I was so worried about you." both boys were positioned sitting cross-legged in front of each other.

"I'm sorry"

"What happened?"

"I don't know. I remember changing back and looking for someone. Especially you. I could smell you.. It was the weirdest thing. I could smell you in bed. And i howled as a human. And then i fell asleep. I think, something about the wolf needs you."

"Salazar" Sirius said, running his free hand through his hair.

"Mister Black, Mister Lupin. We are going to test you" At the word test Remus's heart rate shot. "No, not a grade test, simply, a test. Such as a questionnaire"

The man looked like a Ravenclaw, Dark hair, bright eyes, pointdexter glasses and a book in front of him. Sirius crinkles his nose at him. Remus gives him a scolding glare.

"Remus, if i may call you that, when is your 16th birthday?"

"March"

"And was this the first full moon since Valentines day?"

"Yes" he said, this time his hand stiffened in Sirius's. The latter seemed to think that Remus knew what the Ravenclaw Doctor was getting to.

"Then I think its safe to conclude that you two are mates."

"best mates, so?" Sirius asks.

"Mates, Pads, as in Soul Mates" Remus's jaw was tense as he told his friend.

"W-what?" Sirius blinked.

"w-what?" James asked, looking at his two best friends, holding hands, standing in front of him.

"That's what i said!" Sirius chuckled.

"So, let me get this straight, Moony's wolf, hitting inheritance, seeked out-"

"Sought" Remus corrected

"Sought out a life long partner, and chose Padfoot?" Both boys nodded. "Merlin!" James flopped down on his bed. "What does this mean?"

"Remus and I will have to share classes, spend Holiday breaks together. Dating is out of the question. Constant touching, talking, or simple reminders of affection are needed. And apparently the effects will take place in me once i sleep."

"You didn't sleep last night!" remus snapped to Sirius, who had not finished.

"No, i was too worried about you" Sirius explained, blushing slightly, something else a Black would not do.

"Merlin! Sleep. I can wake you up later. You need your sleep." Remus was ushering Sirius to the raven haired boys bed.

"Seems all normal to me" James smirked, and went off to find Peter and head to Lunch.

"Wanna say that to his face?" Sirius jumped up at breakfast, challenging a slytherin.

"I said, _Bloody Shift lifter_" The cocky arse sneered. Sirius pulled his arm back and punched the boy with so much power he fell.

"Bleeding Prick" the Black snarled and sat back down, moving his cloak so it didn't get wrinkled.

"Padfoot!?" James smirked, seeing the boy on the ground. "I say 2 days detention" the four boys looked up to the teachers as Sirius cradled his slightly in pain hand.

the Potions professor came and helped the boy to his feet, looking at Sirius "If your hand hurts, you might want to go to the Nurse after your meal" he walked off.

Peter and James looked open mouthed at him.

"What the bloody hell?" James snapped.

"Its because of the... thing. They wont punish him because he is, by law, allowed to protect me. If i were to do anything too. same rules apply." Remus whispered.

"Seriously?" Peter's eyed widened.

"Oh, I'm Sirius" winked the Black.

Two weeks later and both partners of the 'bond' were at wits end. Sirius even suggested going to the library to look this stuff up.

"Here" Sirius said and started reading. "When a werewolf takes a mate the mate is strong and able to care for the werewolf in both forms. After they both bond and compensate the mating, both will go back to their normal self. No urges, or territorial tendencies."

"Oh Gods" Remus cried, dropping the book in his lap to drop his head on the desk. Sirius was at his side, his hand at the small of the werewolf's back.

"What's wrong Moony? So we get bonded."

"Sirius, this isn't some joke. its like marriage. Its, ... Gods." Remus shoved the boy away, but grabbed his hand at the last second. "Sorry" He pulled Sirius to him and the Black held him.

"What's going on?" Sirius asked.

"mating with a werewolf is lifelong, first the wolf chooses his mate. Then they try and mate with them, if it doesn't work on Valentines day, the following full, if their mate isn't there they go into shock. Now we need to be officially magically bonded and mate, or else i die."

"Mate..." Sirius looked at the book he had read and quickly founds the words 'sexual' 'penetration' and 'dominance'. "Shite, Rem."

"I'm sorry. I know you figured it would be something that would go away soon..."

"i didn't think anything of it." Sirius admitted. "I didn't do anything i wouldn't normally do. Most the time, i forgot about it till night time."

"I'm so sorry. I should just leave..."

"Remus!" at the thought, Sirius's heart broke. "Don't leave me. We can be together forever"

"Sirius Black, state your promises now."

"I promise to always be there for you, Remus. I swear I will always love you and I always have. First year, when I saw you in the infirmary, all hurt and laying there I knew you were special, and now I know why. you are so important to me and I wouldn't want you any other way but as my eternal soul mate. please accept me as your mate and I will make you as happy as I can for as long as I can."

"Remus John Lupin, do you accept Sirius Black's proposal"

"I do"

"Then, i name you Magically Bound Mates." The binder waved his wand and both wizards glowed silver before it settling.

Everyone cheered.

"How does it feel to get what you always wanted?" Lily asked, coming up to the couple.

"I dunno, ask James. I always had Remus." Sirius smiles. Remus rolls his eyes and the werewolf kisses his mate.


End file.
